Like a Hurricane
by NikitaBurton
Summary: Peyton has a drunken encounter with Brooke that makes her question her feelings. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton all go to the beach but fate has other plans.
1. A Summer Morning

**This story is not intended for a bashful reader. I hope you enjoy.**

The phone rang four times before the blonde answered it. She'd been trying to avoid the girl she calls her best friend for two days now.

_Hello?_ She asked anxiously not knowing what would be following her word.

_Hey babe, whatcha' up to?__I'm about two seconds away from your house._ The blonde's stomach fell to hear the voice of her boyfriend, Lucas on the other line. She'd felt so guilty since the incident she still didn't know what to make of it..

_Peyton, are you there? _ He asked.

She cleared her throat, _Hey, oh nothing I'm just arranging my albums_. She lied.

_Honk, honk_. Peyton heard the obnoxious sound and ran to her window, seeing Lucas sitting in his car.

_I'm coming up. _ He stated.

Peyton hung up her phone and quickly made up her bed, the bed she hadn't slept in for two days. The smell of the sheets intoxicated the blonde as she breathed in their scent.

_Weirdo, you smell your sheets often?_ Lucas chuckled entering his girlfriends bedroom. He sidled over to Peyton and softly kissed her forehead, a new habit of his that made the blonde's heart flutter.

Peyton intertwined her lanky fingers with his and sat on her bed, Lucas quickly joined her with a grin.

_Oh, oh no. We aren't gonna do that right now._ She blurted, noticing the look in his eyes. Lucas nodded and planted a kiss on her lips whispering,_ that's fine_. As they parted, the boy brushed the blonde's curls away from her eyes.

_What's Brooke up to?_ He wondered aloud. _I was thinking we could all catch some lunch or head over to the beach today. I could get my mom to make us some sandwiches at the cafe or something. _Lucas arched his eyebrows awaiting an answer.

The blonde immediately felt nauseated at the mention of Brooke, yet she pushed it down. _Uh, sure. Let's do the beach That should be fun. Call her up and I'll pack a bag for us, k? _

Lucas nodded, smiling and whipped out his cell phone as Peyton disappeared into her bathroom. By the time Lucas hung up with Brooke, the blonde was packed and ready to go, at least physically.

She put on a fake smile and followed Lucas out to the car, to go pick up Brooke.


	2. Beachy Keen

**The "" implies a flashback. **

**Please let me know if you are enjoying the fic and what you want and think is going to happen. **

Peyton was quiet the whole ride over to Brooke's house. Lucas took notice, but didn't say anything.

_Hi guys. _The brunette waved to her friends. Peyton forced a smile to her friend and stepped out of the car to let her in the back seat. Brooke smelled incredible, like always, thought Peyton.

Brooke settled in the back, next to the oversized picnic basket as Peyton shuffled for a mix she made for Lucas a few days earlier.

_No amount of coffee, no amount of crying_

_No amount of whiskey, no amount of wine_

_No, nothing else will do_

_I've gotta have you, I've gotta have you._

The blonde's favorite song by The Weepies flooded the car and her mind.

_I don't think I've ever been this drunk._ Giggled the brunette as she layed her head on her blonde friend's shoulder. _I love you P. Sawyer._ She whispered ever so lightly. _Did you know that?_

_Peyton do you have a 5 on you, for parking?_ Lucas' voice brought her back to the present. She nodded and handed him over a 5 dollar bill.

They parked and grabbed everything out of the car. Including Brooke's old Hello Kitty boom box Peyton always made fun of whenever it made its appearance, which was every beach trip.

The three made their way to a reasonably open spot in the incredibly warm sand. The brunette laid down the soft blanket Peyton had packed.

After everything was set, Lucas ripped off his shirt and threw his sunglasses onto the sun covered blanket. He sat down and started to rub sun screen onto his chest.

_Hey, uh Peyton do you think you could do my back? I can't reach. I'll return the favor._ Shyly asked Brooke. The blonde squirted a generous amount of lotion into her hands and knelt down to lather up her friend. Peyton could feel Lucas' eyes on her as she rubbed in the lotion. His grin was large as he watched the two girls.

_I know that grin. _ Brooke gushed and chuckled. Peyton turned to look at Lucas but he had quickly gotten up to run into the cool waves.

_Alright Brooke, I am done. _Peyton stated rubbing the excess lotion onto her arms. Brooke reached for the lotion and got behind Peyton.

The blonde reached for the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

_Peyton, you don't know how long I've waited for this. _The brunette remembered as she watched Peyton escape from the tank top.

The lotion along with the rubbing felt amazing Peyton's skin. Without noticing she let out a soft moan. The moan startled Brooke.

_Your skin is perfect._ The blonde said as she kissed Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke lets her hands run up and down Peyton's arms. She pressed her chest against the blonde's back. Peyton could feel Brooke's breath on her neck.

_You guys coming in or what?_ Bellowed Lucas as he approached the two touching girls. His eyes widened at what he saw, which ended quickly as the two spotted him.

_Yeah, Brooke?_ Peyton stood walking towards the water leaving her boyfriend and best friend behind.

The brunette pulled her hair behind her ears and sighed. _Ready Luke?_ She asked.

He looked at her suspiciously and nodded. _Piggy back ride? _He offered to the girl he once spoke _I love you _to. Brooke laughed at the idea, yet accepted anyway.

Peyton had only made it to the edge of the water. It was too cold for her today.

_Come on, get your chicken ass in the water already!_ Shouted Lucas as he ran towards the girl with Brooke on his back.

Brooke hopped off and stepped into the water. _Holy shit, that's freezing!_ She screeched, causing Peyton to laugh infectiously.

Lucas swept the blonde off her feet and ran into the water with her. _Lucas Scott you jerk! _She yelled as her head bobbed out of the salty waters.

Brooke was with the two lovers now swimming near them.

_Its so great how we can all just be friends and hang out like this. _Lucas joyfully stated. It had been awkward for a while for them to all be in the same room from the time Brooke broke up with Lucas until about three months after Lucas and Peyton got together.

_Yeah it is. _Both girls said.

_Ewww! Oh my god, Peyton did a bird just shit on my head?_ Yelped Brooke. Before Peyton could answer she noticed the sky had turned dark and it was raining, hard.

The three of them got out of the water and scrambled to get their things together, just like the other couple of hundred people on the beach.

_Hey, I have the keys to Dan's beach house if you guys want to hide out there. He's obviously not occupying the place any longer. _Offered Lucas.

The girls nodded and followed behind Lucas as they walked the short distance to the beach house.

The thunder grew louder and louder as they approached the house. It was going to be a bad storm thought the three of them.


	3. What If It All Means Something?

1The house was extremely clean and spacious. It was easy to tell that no one had been in it for months.

_We should probably change out of our clothes._ Lucas urged due to the fact the three of them were only in their bathing suits.

_Nate probably has some old stuff left in his room, I'll go check. _The blonde offered, leaving Lucas and Brooke alone in the living room. Lucas quickly found a light switch to brighten the dark space as the crack of lightening was heard loud and clear.

Brooke shrieked and ran into Lucas' arms. Lucas chuckled as he held her. _I don't remember you ever being afraid of lightening before, Brooke. _

The brunette shrugged, _You remember wrong. _Another crack of lightening and the power went out.

_Uh oh._ Peyton bellowed from a distant room, causing Brooke and Lucas to end their embrace. Luke, you should probably light a fire, in case we lose power. Suggested Peyton as she made her way back to the room.

_What did you find?_ Wondered Brooke. The blonde handed her a white wife beater and a plaid pair of boxer shorts that once belonged to Nathan. _Great old boxers, yay._ Teased Brooke. Peyton gave Lucas just a pair of khaki shorts.

_No shirt for me?_ He asked his girlfriend. She shook her head, _There were only two and I figured since you don't have breasts, you don't exactly need one. _She stook out her tongue at him playfully.

Lucas followed Peyton into a nearby bathroom so they could change. _Sorry our beach day got ruined_. The blonde stated as she slipped off her bikini top and put on an old dress shirt of Nathan's.

_Its okay, this could be nice. The three of us, here. I'm sure Dan has some booze around here somewhere._ Suggested Lucas, who was currently standing nude in front of the blonde. _Come here. _He said, pulling Peyton in for a kiss.

_Come here, Peyton. I won't bite. _The brunette placed her lips upon Peyton's.

_Not with Brooke in the other room. _Peyton urged, pulling out of the kiss.

Lucas nodded and slipped on the shorts he was given. They left the bathroom to find Brooke laying on the rug by the fire place.

Both couldn't help but notice the brunette's hard nipples poking through the white cloth. _Took you two long enough._ Brooke joked, breaking the silence and the stares.

Peyton plopped herself next to Brooke as Lucas started putting some wood on the fire. _I'm freezing. _The blonde whined, rubbing her arms. Brooke moved closer to her friend and leaned on her. _I'll keep you warm. _

The fire was bright and welcoming. The three put their hands up to warm them. _So how about that wine?_ Asked Lucas.

_Lucas Scott, do you have a plan to get us both drunk so you can have your way with us?_ Brooke playfully joked.

An eyebrow raised, as Lucas chuckled and left the room to find a bottle or two of wine.

_I wonder if anything is in the fridge._ Brooke said as she left to look in the kitchen for something to eat, seeing as their picnic basket of food was soaked and the brunette did not want to be alone with Peyton.

_Anything?_ Asked Peyton who continued to warm herself on the orange flames.

Brooke opened the fridge to find only one thing. _Just some hot fudge. _ Which caused her and Peyton to giggled, uncomfortably.

_Okay, I found some red wine. Brooke grab a few glasses, please. _Lucas stated. Brooke set down the glasses and Lucas poured the wine, enough to almost spill over the glasses.

The two walked back to join Peyton on the rug.

The blonde took her glass and gulped it down quickly. _Uh, I guess I was thirsty. _ She laughed, seeing her boyfriend look at her as if she were crazy.

_Alright then._ Lucas smiled, filling up Peyton's glass with the red liquid again.

Lightening stuck again. _Shit! _Exclaimed Brooke. The room quickly went dark. The fire was now the only light they had.

_Well looks like we've lost power. _Said Lucas. _I'm gonna grab some pillows off the couch. _He stated, getting up to do what he said.

Peyton and the brunette were sitting extremely close. The only thing Brooke could think about was how her friend's curls were brushing up against her arm.

_If you two get any closer, I'm going to have to start getting jealous._ Joked Lucas, throwing down a few pillows to make the floor more comfortable. Peyton eased herself away from Brooke, gulping down her second glass of wine, as Brooke finished her first.

Lucas laid himself down, letting his head rest on one of the pillows he brought over. Peyton nudged her head onto Lucas' chest. She loved the pattern of his breathing. It relaxed her.

Brooke felt a little lonely, so she made her way to Lucas' stomach. She turned to face Peyton, who was currently staring at the ceiling, into the dark.

_Do you think its possible to be in love with two people at once?_ Wondered Brooke aloud.


	4. Whispering Actually

**This chapter gets a little more graphic, so to speak. The bold in this chapter is a flashback.**

Brooke's question hang in the air before anyone spoke. _Do you think its possible to be in love with two people at once?_

Peyton turned over, her face now in Brooke's. _I think so, but it isn't really possible to be faithful to both people at once._ The blonde's eyes would not leave Brooke's soft lips.

_It is possible._ Lucas stated._ But you are right, Peyton. _His words brought on another silence. It was always awkward when the past was brought up with the three of them. Nothing good ever came by it.

_Lucas, I think there is something I should tell you._ Peyton worriedly said, still looking at Brooke. The brunette sat up,_should I leave for this?_

Peyton thought for a second before answering, _No, Brooke... stay. _ All three of them were sitting up now, no longer in the comfortable positions they had just been in.

_Okay, Peyton... what's going on?_ Asked Lucas.

The blonde brushed her curls away from her eyes before speaking. _A couple nights ago._.. she paused _Brooke and I got really drunk._

Brooke's eyes widened, _Peyton that night really happened?_ She wondered.

Peyton nodded and continued, _I don't know what it was, probably just the booze... but things escalated_.

**The brunette still had her head on her friend's shoulder, awaiting the three words she longed to hear for so long.**

**_I know you love me. I love you too, Brooke._ Peyton stated. Brooke lifted her head off Peyton's shoulder.**

**_I don't think you understand._ Brooke stated, looking into Peyton's eyes. The blonde could feel her stomach over turn. She wondered if her friend meant she was in love with her. Before Peyton could speak another word, Brooke's lips had fallen on her's.**

**Their lips began dancing with each other. The room was spinning, the music grew louder. Everything felt so unreal.**

**Peyton parted her lips, allowing Brooke's tongue to enter her mouth. Tongues massaging each other, as the brunette layed Peyton down on her back.**

**As they came apart, a gasp and a moan escaped from the blonde's lips. With a reassuring look from Brooke, Peyton brought her face to her's for another kiss.**

**The brunette ran her hands through the girl's hair and then onto her breast. She lifted up Peyton's shirt, exposing her stomach. Brooke led her mouth up and down the blonde's stomach, just lightly blowing, making the blonde moan.**

**Brooke stopped and slowly removed her shirt, leaving her bare chest in the open. Peyton sat up to touch her friend's breasts. Brooke groaned lightly at the touch of Peyton's warm hands. The blonde moved closer and let her mouth envelop Brooke's hard nipple. She sucked and licked for a second while massaging the other breast.**

**The brunette couldn't take it any longer, she needed the blonde, she needed her, all of her, now. She brought Peyton's face to her's and cupped it in her hands and kissed her forehead.**

**Peyton let Brooke take off her shirt before laying back down. Peyton closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. Brooke undid the button to the blonde's pants, and slowly slipped them off of her long, perfect legs.**

**Next came off Peyton panties, leaving Peyton completely nude. Brooke spread her friend's legs slightly open, and started to plant kisses all along her inner thighs. Peyton's hands were on Brooke's head, stroking her hair.**

**The brunette spread Peyton's legs a tad wider and moved in closer to the blonde's wet pussy. Her tongue slipped out and into Peyton, making the blonde gasp.**

**_Brooke, we can't. We can't do this!_ Exclaimed Peyton, sitting up.**

**Brooke was horrified. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on. _Goodbye, Peyton._ She said, leaving.**

_That really happened?_ Asked Lucas, mixed with emotions.

Peyton nodded, _I'm sorry babe._ Lucas chuckled and look at the two girls who sat before him.

_Wow, you do not need to apologize. _ He said._I gotta be honest... you two, together that's hot, that's been a fantasy of mine for quite some time. _

Brooke turned to Peyton with a confused look on her face.

_I'm serious. There's only two things missing from that though._ He stated. Lucas paused and gulped down the rest of his wine. _Me, oh and hot fudge._

The girls both started cracking up out of confusion and the awkwardness. Was Lucas really proposing a threesome with the two girls? They couldn't help but wonder.


	5. Butterflies

**Sorry this one is so short, I just wanted to get an update in. **

_Luke, are you serious?_ The blonde wondered aloud.

Brooke's eyes were glued onto Lucas as he stood up with a large grin on his face, a grin she saw many times. The grin that meant he wanted to "play." _Oh, he's serious P. Sawyer. Look at the boy's face._

_So what do you two ladies say?_ Asked Lucas, still grinning.

Peyton felt her stomach drop, the idea of all three of them being together, sexually was actually intriguing her. She never thought she'd be the kind of girl to have a threesome. She always thought that was something more suited for the brunette.

The blonde kinked her eyebrow and gabbed her friend's hand. _I'm in if you are, Brooke_.

In a beat, Brooke was standing up. _Oh hell yes! _She exclaimed, still holding Peyton's hand. Lucas' grin turned into a full on smile as Peyton joined the two in standing.

_Where should we move this to?__How about the shower?_ Suggested the boy.

Peyton thought before answering, _don't you think it will be a little crowded? _Brooke nodded in agreement. _Peyton, we could always... start things off in there. Get comfortable. _

_Works for me! I'll go start the shower. I'll meet you two in there, okay?_ Lucas anxiously got his words out. The two girls nodded as Lucas made his way to the bathroom.

_I can't believe we are actually going to do this, Brooke. _ The blonde shyly stated.

Brooke pulled Peyton close to her, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, allowing herself to breathe in her scent. _I know_, she whispered. _This is too good to be true._ The brunette parted herself from the blonde and smiled, looking into her green eyes. _Peyton, I've wanted this..._

_Are you two coming or what?_ Bellowed Lucas, cutting off Brooke.

_That was the plan_. Peyton joked, engaging everyone in a chuckle. Usually it was Brooke with all the puns, but when Peyton saw a chance, she grabbed it._We'll be right in._ She said, following Brooke into the bathroom.


	6. The Waves Keep On Crashing

**Okay, so we are finally getting to the good stuff in this chapter! **  
**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that, I was really eager to get this one chapter out, so it might be a little messy in parts.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

The girls slowly approached the room, hand in hand. As they grew closer, the sound of Lucas' voice grew equally louder.

"_Let's get it on... Let me do what I want to do, all I want to do is make love to you."_ His singing was raspy.

_Sexy, Luke. I'm liking it._ Brooke whispered, causing Lucas to turn around and face the two girls who he had in one way or another always loved.

"_If the spirit moves ya, let me groove ya..."_ He continued singing.

Peyton felt a giggle tickling through her throat. _Please do Lucas, groove us._ The blonde kinked her eyebrow and started to unbutton her shirt, slowly. Lucas and Brooke both watched her as each button, one by one came undone.

The brunette stopped Peyton before she could fully reveal her breasts._Let me, Peyton._ She offered. She coyly approached Peyton, locking a gaze with her friend turned lover as she allowed her fingers to trace circles upon the blonde's shoulders for a moment. Peyton took one of Brooke's hands into her own, kissing it she said _What are you waiting for?_

Brooke smiled and moved her hands to the last button on Peyton's shirt. As she undid it, Lucas walked behind Peyton, sort of forming a lover's sandwich. He grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled them away from her milky white skin.

The blonde's nipples were erect when they made their appearance. Peyton was unaware if her lover's were able to tell seeing as the room was nearly black. The only light was coming from the sporadic bolts of lightening.

Lucas reached around Peyton and grabbed Brooke's left hand, guiding it to the blonde's bare breasts. Peyton let out a slight moan as she was fondled. The brunette's touch was warm on Peyton's skin. Lucas started rubbing Peyton's shoulders, massaging them gently.

_That's nice._ Peyton whispered.

Brooke now pulled Peyton into her, letting her hands rest upon the blonde's waist. She locked eyes with Peyton as Lucas began kissing the nape of her neck.

Lucas' lips were soft and moist, his kisses on her neck were causing a stir in her loins. Peyton didn't know who to focus on.

Brooke finally planted her lips on to the blonde's. Peyton parted her lips, allowing Brooke's tongue to enter. The kisses were short at first, each one that followed grew longer and more sensuous. Their tongues were now dancing with one another.

Lucas stopped kissing the nape of Peyton's neck and walked behind Brooke. Her hands now moved from Peyton's waist, exploring the curly haired girl's body. Lucas couldn't help but stop and stare at the two girls for a moment, he was definitely turned on, his cock good and hard.

He pressed against Brooke's back, causing her to stop kissing Peyton. Lucas lifted the brunette's arms up, and winked at Peyton.

The winking was a thing Lucas always did when he wanted Peyton to undress him. She knew immediately what he wanted. The blonde reached for the bottom of her friend's tank top, lifting it over her head, as Lucas continually rubbed Brooke's skin ever-so lightly with his finger tips.

Brooke looked down at her breasts before turning around to face Lucas. His grin was large, it had only been about 8 months since they last kissed, and Brooke could sense the eagerness and joy in his eyes, even though it was very dark, she always knew what Lucas' eyes were saying, she didn't need to see them to know that.

She hungrily leaped up to the boy's plump lips and engaged him in a kiss. Peyton thought this site might bother her, but it was in fact doing the opposite. She managed to slip the boxers Brooke was wearing off of her legs while the brunette and Lucas were still kissing.

Brooke was completely naked, she realized this and parted lips with Lucas. Taking Peyton's hand, she guided the boy to the king sized bed that was awaiting the three of them.

When they reached the end of the bed, they pushed him back, making him fall down to the mattress.

Although both girls could feel Lucas' manhood up against them earlier, it was quite intriguing to see its outline in his shorts.

Peyton climbed onto the bed and straddled Lucas. She loved being on top during sex, she loved being in control. Brooke followed her lead, she made her way onto the bed, finding a spot just above Lucas' head. The brunette inched her face closer to the boy's. Kissing a boy upside down was something she always wanted to do, but for some reason never had.

Lucas tugged the locks of Brooke's hair, bringing her lips to his. Peyton then started planting kisses onto the boy, starting at his chest. She could feel his cock get harder with each little kiss, something she didn't think was possible.

The blonde planted kisses all the way down to his happy trail, a spot she always loved to linger. She found this area extremely sexy. Peyton planted another kiss as she started to unbutton her boyfriend's shorts.

She carefully unzipped them, causing the appearance of Lucas' cock, his cock that Brooke once playfully called "Eugene" (Lucas' middle name).

_Is Eugene ready for some fun?_ Brooke giggled, noticing Peyton had de-robed Lucas.

The boy grabbed Peyton, rolling her onto her back, he hovered over her for a second to take in the emotion of her eyes. Apart from cumming, Lucas' favorite part of sex, at least with Peyton, was that one moment before, her eyes said how much she loved him, and he loved that.

He now wanted to return the kisses Peyton gave him, before doing so, he looked over at Brooke._ Come over here babe._ Lucas said, motioning for Brooke to join him in pleasuring Peyton. Lucas moved over allowing Brooke some space.

The brunette pursed her lips and placed them on her friend's skin, as Lucas did the same. All Brooke could smell was Peyton's skin, it was intoxicating to her. It smelt of rain and Peyton's flowery perfume.

Both Lucas and Brooke's mouth's found their way to Peyton's erect nipples. Lucas first let his whole mouth envelope her nipple, then proceeded to flick it back and forth with his tongue, causing soft moan's to escape from Peyton's breath. While Brooke started with the flicking, and then playfully bit the blonde's nipple. The biting drove Peyton crazy, she lifted her neck up, _Oooh._ She managed to say.

Brooke removed her mouth off of Peyton's nipple and started moving downward, leaving a trail of fluttering kisses down her side. When she reached the blonde's waist, she decided to remove the still damp bathing suit bottoms Peyton had been wearing. This caused the blonde to open her legs slightly.

The blonde was in a sea of pleasure as Lucas continued paying attention to her nipples, nibbling and sucking on one, while using his thumb and index finger to amuse the other nipple.

Now Brooke allowed her hand to move inside Peyton's thigh. Her fingers trickled on Peyton's skin, on one of her most sensitive areas. With each stroke, Peyton slipped her legs more and more open.

Without hesitation, Brooke inserted two fingers into Peyton's pussy, which was soaking wet. With the insertion, Peyton let out her loudest moan of the night yet, a moan that startled Lucas. He came up for air and to see what Brooke was up to. His eyes widened to see the motion of Brooke's arm, moving slightly inward and outward from Peyton.

Lucas now turned around, he wanted to help Brooke. He snuck his head down to Peyton's navel, blowing on her stomach lightly before he made his way to the lips of her pussy. When he reached them, he enveloped them, kissing each lip as if he were kissing her actual lips. Brooke continued to finger Peyton, slowly.

Peyton was a bundle of _ooohs_,_aahhs_ and _just like that's._

The boy now allowed his tongue to flick her clit, then he sucked it into his mouth. _Uh, faster Brooke. God._ She gasped.

Brooke listened to the blonde, going faster which caused the blonde's moans to grow overpoweringly loud. _Holy shit!_ She yelled. It was obvious Peyton just came. Brooke could feel the blonde's pussy muscles contracting. Lucas now moved his mouth and used his hand to run Peyton's clit, making her orgasm more intense. Before she started coming down, she was going right back up. This orgasm was not as powerful as the first, but still enjoyable.

Peyton was in heaven, she breathed in deeply after she came again. Now she wondered who's turn it was next.


	7. Its Been a Hard Day's Night

**This is it, the conclusion. I hope you like it!**

Brooke reached for Peyton's hands and brought her in for a small hug, allowing for their breasts to touch.

"_I don't think Eugene could be anymore ready." _Brooke said, looking over at Lucas who was visibly excited. Out of all the boys Brooke had been with, Lucas was the most endowed.

Lucas let out a chuckle. He could never get over the fact that she had named his penis "Eugene." It could have been a worse name, that he knows for sure. Peyton let it slip that she had named Jake's penis _"Grohl." _ Peyton had a thing for Dave Grohl, so much so that when she and Jake made love she would imagine it was him. Jake may have had a child and had experience, but one thing he didn't have was stamina, not like Lucas.

Sex with Lucas could last forever, and sometimes did. He gave both Brooke and Peyton more orgasms than a person could count.

"_Brooke, lie down."_ Lucas commanded to the brunette. He kinked his eyebrow at the sight of her.

"_You're in control now?"_ Peyton wondered. She loved Lucas in control, he became so adamant and serious in such a sexy way that it created nothing but dirty thoughts in her mind.

"_Peyton, kiss Brooke."_ The boy said, looking at his lover.

The blonde did as she was told. Brooke had spread her legs a little as if to give Peyton some space to lay. Peyton maneuvered herself into that space, her warmth was against Brooke's, driving them both insane. Peyton's lips were smothering the brunette's. Little moans were escaping with the passing of each second.

"_Rub her clit, baby."_ The boy suggested, sternly. His eyes were glued to the two girls. The sight before him was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Peyton took her hand that was tangled up in the mess of brown hair and gently ran it town the milky white skin of the brunette. The light touch sent chills down Brooke's body, her nipples became erect. Peyton's hand made its way to her friends clitoris. She began to rub it, slowly inducing a few _"Uh's_" and a few _"oh's"_. Her pace was steady as she continued to rub the brunette and kiss her concurrently.

"_Okay, stop now, Peyton."_ The boy said, now smiling.

"_What the fuck?" _Brooke cried. _"I was just about to come."_

Lucas didn't reply to the brunette's comments, he knew she was about to come. Teasing Brooke brought him great pleasure. He approached his former lover, with lust in his eyes and a friendly love in his heart.

The girl sensed what was about to happen, she arched her back and widened her legs, allowing for his entrance. Her intuition was correct. Lucas took her invitation and entered her warm and wet pussy.

His thrusts were hard and rough.

Peyton was enticed by the sight of the two moving together in such a primitive way. Lucas was usually the kind of guy who preferred to "make love" over fucking. Not that he didn't give it to Peyton, he usually built it up with soft and sensuous paces before pounding his manhood into an inevitable climax.

The brunette's screams were loud and raspy, and were only turning Lucas more on. He thrusted into her again, causing her to come. He continued moving into her, softly now. Allowing for her orgasm to run its course. Her pussy muscles contracting against his member was driving him wild.

"_Babe, you want to let me come in your mouth?" _He hoped.

Peyton reached for his hand, _"Of course."_

It suddenly came to the two girl's attention that Lucas had not been wearing a condom and he didn't want to take his chances coming inside of Brooke. She may have been on the pill but nothing is 100.

Brooke felt appreciative of not only his fast and furious orgasm inducing thrusts, but also of his consideration of her. She watched as Peyton pushed Lucas down on the bed.

Lucas knew that girls hated when guys would guide or try to get girls to give them head by pushing on their head. It definitely wasn't sexy.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Peyton wanting to kiss before she started things up. Her lips were incredibly soft and tasted sweet.

The kisses were deep, and full. The two lover's tongues were dancing in a perfect harmony. Peyton parted from his lips realizing Brooke was left out, and she didn't want that.

As the blonde planted butterfly kisses down the chest and stomach of the boy, Brooke took over the kissing job.

Lucas was feeling intensely lucky to be able to pleasure and be pleasured by two of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

Peyton's lips were warm on his penis. She allowed her mouth to take in the head of it, as she held gently onto it with her right hand.

The boy let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss Brooke.

Peyton licked the head of his penis before enveloping the rest of his engorged cock. The blonde had nearly ever last millimeter of it inside her mouth. Her nose was practically resting in his pubic hair.

She continually sucked and licked his penis, even rubbing it with her hand when it was out of her mouth enough to do so.

"_Oooh, baby."_ He screamed, his lips leaving Brooke's.

Peyton was now licking his head once again as she gently grazed his penis with her fingers. After his scream she deep throated his cock allowing him to come.

He came, shooting the milky liquid down the blonde's throat.

The three lovers looked at one another.

"_Fuck this was fun."_ Giggled Brooke who was visibly satisfied and excited over the events that just ensued. She reached for Peyton's hand, as Peyton reached for Lucas'.

"_So this was a one time thing, right?"_ The blonde wondered aloud.

Lucas kinked his eyebrow. He knew who he was in love with, but the idea of being with two girls again was something he didn't want to let go of.

"_I think its best that we just leave it at this." _He said, kissing Peyton's hand softly.

Both girls felt relieved at his words. Brooke knew she was in love with Peyton and Peyton knew her feelings for both Lucas and the brunette were too strong. Neither girl wanted to muck up what they had with each other.

Lucas fell back to the bed, both girls following his lead. They tucked themselves into his side. Peyton rested her head upon Lucas' chest.

"_I love you guys."_ She sighed, intertwining her fingers with Brooke's.

"_Always."_ Brooke said, closing her eyes.

The three lay on the king sized bed. They all knew this would probably blow over, as if it had never happened, but nothing could take away their memories. The encounter was too sensual, too pleasing, to genuine.


End file.
